


Second Chances

by molly16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, will eventually be multichapter I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: Exposition for what will hopefully end up being a multichapter fic.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I haven't even thought of this one in so long, so we'll see how this goes updating wise.

After Emma and Regina tried, very unsuccessfully, to be a couple, a dramatic shift in both their worlds causes them to look back on the failed relationship and wonder what went wrong and how, if they ever tried again, they could make it work.

There was nothing anyone could have done, that’s what everyone keeps saying. The car was going too fast to stop on the ice, and the men had absorbed all of the shock, even though the airbags had tried to lessen it. That didn’t do anything to ease the guilt eating away at both Regina and Emma.

Of course, Regina had blamed it on Emma, saying that Emma should have drove, or should have just waited. Naturally, being accused for causing the death of her boyfriend, Emma fired back and told Regina it never would have happened if her car didn’t have the worst brakes of any car in the town. People that weren’t there, namely the Charming softball team, tried to help and say that there aren’t any brakes or tires in the world that could have stopped on that ice, and no one could have seen it. Accidents on black ice happen all the time, and people usually do get hurt. Nothing they could say helped either woman, both wondering if they had just given the other a second chance, would they have been in that situation? Would they be at each other’s throats or would they be joined at the hip? The only way to find out is to give it a second chance, but there’s no way. There’s no way either could forgive the person they hold responsible for killing their boyfriend.


End file.
